la quaffle
by crisbc malfoy
Summary: Oliver Wood no deja de molestar a Hermione, pero todo lo hace con un único propósito, que ella sepa que él existe.


**Bueno, esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre una pareja que no es Draco y Hermione, pero la verdad es que me apetecía escribir algo "fácil", es decir, algo que no empezara por continuas peleas llenas de odio. Y bueno, salió esto.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Nada de esto es mío, solo la historia. El resto es cosa de JK.**

Intentaba hacer su trabajo de transformaciones en la mesa cercana a la chimenea mientras el resto de la casa Griffindor no dejaba de armar escándalo allí. Era pleno invierno y hacía demasiado fría para salir a los terrenos, incluso para andar por los pasillos del castillo. Incluso la biblioteca estaba abarrotada por la cercanía de los exámenes, por lo que ella había preferido quedarse cerca del fuego intentando hacer oídos sordos al resto de griffindors.

Escuchó la maldición que soltó Harry cerca de ella cuando la reina negra de Ron acabó con su blanco alfil. Oía las palabras alegres de los gemelos mientras hacían demostraciones de sus nuevas bromas, con alguna explosión incluida, y escuchaba las risas de algunos componentes del equipo de Quidditch pasándose una pelota hecha con pergamino arrugado.

Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, y cuando creía que apenas escuchaba al mundo y las palabras salían solas para su trabajo, la voz de Ron la devolvió de nuevo a la realidad.

-eh Hermione, vamos a los dormitorios, Dean tiene algo nuevo que quiere enseñarnos.

-claro, está bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo a sus amigos, que se despidieron con la mano.

Y de nuevo cerró los ojos comenzando la trabajosa tarea de hacer oídos sordos al mundo a su alrededor. De nuevo su mente estaba puesta en el trabajo, había escrito ya otros quince centímetros, cuando una pelota de pergamino cayó sobre su pergamino.

-Hermione – la llamó Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Griffindor y el cual era la primera vez que le hablaba, no sabía siquiera que supiera su nombre - ¿nos pasas la quaffle? - ¿por quaffle se referiría a la pelota de papel? La castaña cogió la pelotita algo molesta y se la pasó al chico, que la atrapó sin dificultad. – Gracias – le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de volverse a sus compañeros.

Hermione volvió a su tarea algo turbada. No todos los días un chico de último curso le guiñaba un ojo. A ella, a una niña de tercero. Le miró una vez más antes de volver a escribir, nunca se había fijado realmente en un chico, y la abierta sonrisa de Wood le llamó la atención.

Volvió a su ritual de olvidar al mundo y concentrarse, y cuando apenas llevaba seis centímetros de pergamino, la misma pelotita de minutos antes, le dio en la cabeza, cayendo de nuevo a su trabajo y emborronando su última palabra.

-¡Hermione! La quaffle… - la llamó de nuevo Oliver mientras sus compañeros reían.

Algo más molesta, cogió la "quaffle" y se la devolvió, añadiendo:

-tened cuidado ¿vale?

-claro preciosa – le contestó el, guiñándole el ojo de nuevo.

Hermione esta vez sintió arder sus mejillas y rezó porque él no hubiera visto su rubor antes de volver al juego. ¿es que se divertía intimidando a una niña?

Aún no había acabado de quitar el borrón de su pergamino con la varita, cuando de nuevo la pelotita rodó por la mesa hasta apenas un palmo de su mano. Levantó la vista molesta y Wood ensanchó su sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos brillaron con algo similar a lo que aparecía en los ojos de los gemelos cuando estaban haciendo alguna travesura.

-¿nos la pasas? – dijo poniendo cara de bueno y haciendo reír de nuevo a sus compañeros. Hermione cogió la pelotita enfadada y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas con el claro propósito de darle a Oliver en la cabeza, pero este la paró de nuevo con facilidad. – buen pase, deberías hacer las pruebas de cazadora…

Hermione frunció los labios.

-no gracias – dijo algo más borde de lo que hubiera pretendido, y volvió a su trabajo.

Antes observó la pequeña ventanita junto a ella. Fuera ya había oscurecido y los copos de nieve ya no se veían caer. Tampoco había rastro de Luna, seguramente las espesas nubes repletas de nieve la ocultaban. Su estómago le dijo que debía ser la hora de bajar a cenar.

De nuevo algo golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza y escuchó las risas del equipo de quidditch.

-eh! Herm… - pero el chico no acabó la frase cuando Hermione se giró enfadada, con la pelota en la mano al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento.

-por el amor a Merlín Wood, se supone que eres nuestro guardián ¿Por qué no atrapas alguna de vez en cuando? – gritó. El chico seguía sonriendo abiertamente ¿quizá solo había buscado enfadarla y molestarla? –y esto… - añadió la castaña levantando la pelotita hecha con pergamino – no es una quaffle – y la lanzó al fuego junto a ella. La sala común se había quedado en silencio - ¡Fred! ¡George! – les llamó sobresaltándolos, pero rápidamente sonrieron – decidles a Harry y Ron que bajé a cenar. – y se dirigió a la entrada de la torre.

-¡sí, señora! – escuchó decir a los gemelos, que se llevaron la mano a la frente como si recibieran una orden.

Poco después de que sirvieran la cena, Harry y Ron la alcanzaron y Hermione olvidó lo ocurrido hasta que alguien aterrizó a su lado en el banco, sentándose a horcajadas sobre este y apoyando un codo en la mesa hacia ella. Cuando Hermione le miró encontró la cara de Oliver Wood muy cerca de la suya.

-¿te has enfadado conmigo, Hermione? – le susurró, parecía realmente preocupado, por lo que si había estado enfadada, lo olvidó.

-n-no – susurró ella observando como de nuevo la sonrisa del chico reaparecía.

-me alegro – dijo tirando de su pelo juguetonamente antes de levantarse de nuevo y sentarse algo más lejano, con sus amigos. Desde su nuevo lugar, volvió a guiñarle un ojo.

Hermione, a sus trece años, jamás había notado su corazón tan acelerado como en ese momento, ni sus mejillas tan sonrosadas como cuando volvió a mirar a sus amigos y estos le miraban con la boca abierta.

Desde ese momento Hermione no podía evitar que su mirada volara hacia él cada vez que le tenía cerca y se satisfacía cada vez que él ya la estaba mirando, o se maldecía cuando la pillaba mirándole y le dedicaba ese maldito guiño de ojo. Incluso se permitió abrazarle en la sala común cuando Griffindor ganó la copa de Quidditch por fin y jura que jamás olvidaría sus brazos rodeándola con tanta fuerza, pero sin llegar a dañarla.

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y el curso se agotaba. Hermione era muy consciente de que ese era el último año de Wood en el castillo y de que ella solo era una niña.

Estaba sola en la sala común. Todo el mundo estaba cenando, pero ella, con esos pensamientos no tenía hambre y había regresado antes. Acababa de darse cuenta, mientras miraba al capitán del equipo de Quidditch en el comedor, pensando que sería el último día que lo vería allí sentado, de que se había enamorado de un chico al que posiblemente no volvería a ver.

El retrato se abrió y el único objeto de sus pensamientos entró, y para su sorpresa se dirigió hacia ella, por lo que se puso demasiado nerviosa intentando ponerse a hacer cualquier cosa para parecer ocupada. Solo alcanzó a abrir el libro que tenía delante e intentar fingir que leía.

Oliver Wood se sentó junto a ella en la mesa de estudio donde ella solía colocarse.

-te vi salir del comedor pronto y… - Hermione le miró y el chico se rasco el cuello, parecía nervioso – quería despedirme de ti ¿sabes que es mi último año, no?

-sí, lo sé – dijo Hermione en tonó triste, pero pronto le sonrió – gracias por venir a despedirte, estarás muy ocupado en tu último día, mucho a que decir adiós…

-bueno si, añoraré muchas cosas de este castillo – dijo él sonriendo melancólicamente mirando la sala común – sobre todo el quidditch. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo heriste mi orgullo como guardián, ¿lo recuerdas? – rió él.

Hermione miró sonrojada su libro de nuevo ¿Cómo olvidar la primera vez que él llamó su atención? Después de eso no había podido olvidarle más.

-lo siento, yo no quise… - comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió.

-no importa… - sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una bola hecha de papel de pergamino arrugado – toma, te regalo mi quaffle – y se la tendió con su sonrisa habitual y ese brillo en los ojos. Cuando ella la tomó, el chico posó un suave beso en la mejilla de ella y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Hermione atrapó con su mano libro el cosquilleó de su mejilla sin dejar de mirar la "quaffle" que tenía en su otra mano, diciéndose que conservaría ese trozo de papel arrugado para siempre. Observándola, se dio cuenta de que entre el pergamino amarillento, había unas líneas rojas, como si hubiera algo escrito. Deshizo la pelota y así era:

"_cuando dejé escapar todas aquellas pelotas de papel hacia ti, solo tenía un propósito._

_Que te dieras cuenta que yo existía"_

Habían pasado siete años desde entonces. Hermione se había convertido en una bruja adulta. Y como todo adulto, caminaba con prisas a su cita en el café donde había quedado con su novio. Cuando llegó suspiró aliviada, pues su acompañante todavía no había llegado.

Se sentó y le dijo al camarero que esperaría para pedir. Mientras esperaba sacó un pergamino y comenzó a repasar una lista. Para Hermione el tiempo es oro. Tan concentrada estaba que se sobresaltó al notar un suave golpe en la cabeza y un papel arrugado en forma de pelota cayó sobre su lista. De repente un flash de muchos años atrás le hizo revivir un recuerdo sobre un capitán de quidditch de su casa en el colegio, que consiguió llamar su atención de esa forma.

Se giró hacia el lugar por donde había aparecido la "quaffle" y encontró a ese mismo chico mirándola, con su espléndida sonrisa. Se le aceleró el corazón cuando él le guiñó el ojo. Al regresar la vista al papel encontró líneas rojas, como aquel último día de su tercer curso. Abrió la pelotita encontrando algo escrito:

"_Hermione Granger._

_¿te quieres casar conmigo?"_

Su novio se sentó junto a ella en ese momento, cogiendo su mano temblorosa entre las suyas y haciéndole levantar su mirada hacia él. Oliver seguía sonriéndole, pero ahora cogía su mano cariñosamente y su cara estaba a centímetros de la suya, esperando una respuesta.

Se habían reencontrado en la guerra de Hogwarts. En ese momento solo tuvieron tiempo de cruzar algunas miradas de preocupación, pero fue suficiente para reencontrase después. Reconstruyeron juntos el colegio, con el resto de compañeros. Después de aquello, él la había invitado a uno de sus partidos con los Puddlemere United y desde ese momento siempre buscaban excusas para salir juntos. Llevaban dos años de novios.

-¿lo dices enserio Oliver? – preguntó ella. El temblor del pergamino arrugado delataba su propio temblor de emoción.

-cuando te conocí eras muy joven, sabía que no podía hacer más que esperarte durante cuatro años, los cuatro más angustiosos de mi vida. Pero sabía que serías para mí desde que te vi, y quiero que eso se haga oficial, quiero que todo el mundo sepa que yo conseguí a la bruja más maravillosa del mundo.

-Tú siempre tan competitivo – rió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

El chico sonrió más abiertamente y atrapó sus labios dulcemente, pues sabía que eso era un sí.

Cuando se separaron, Hermione soltó una carcajada, pues su corazón volvió a acelerarse cuando él le guiñó un ojo.

**Bueno, no es lo que suelo hacer, pero la verdad es que me hacía ilusión.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y que me enviéis una "quaffle" con vuestra opinión escrita jeje.**

**Muchos besitos!**


End file.
